


We Create Our Own Demons

by AmberSnapeBlack



Series: Tony and Emma [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Pepper Potts is a bad guy here, Romance, Sequel, Some Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tony Stark Feels, Violence, but we will have some fluff in the beginning!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSnapeBlack/pseuds/AmberSnapeBlack
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fanfic "Two Wicks, One Flame""A famous man once said, "We create our own demons." Who said that? What does that even mean? Didn't matter. I said it 'cause he said it. So now, he was famous and it was basically said by two well-known guys. I don't...uhh...I'm gonna start again. Let's track this from the beginning."-Tony StarkTony and Emma are settled, happy. And then...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tony and Emma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121801
Comments: 68
Kudos: 99





	1. The beginning.

She could hear Ms. Mags shuffling around in the back of the tiny café. Mumbling unintelligible German as the sounds of dishes clacking and feet shambling accompanied her muttering. 

Emma smiled to herself, slowly sipping her hot chocolate. Papers were spread out on the small table around her. Hardly any room for much else, yet Ms. Mags had managed to slip a plate of potato fritters with cinnamon and sugar atop a stack of discarded notes. 

Emma hadn't ordered them but she knew the old lady was stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer. Smiling, she snagged one of the sweet treats and munched. Her phone buzzed and buzzed again then buzzed a third time. She smiled around the food in her mouth, hand coming up to cover her lips. 

Tony was insistent when it came to his texting. They hadn't seen each other today, she didn't count the sleepy kiss she had given him before he took off for an early morning meeting. He'd be in meetings all day and she knew he hated them. Texting her every chance he got was one of his favorite ways of passing the time. 

Truly Emma minded little. But, she knew the company was still adjusting to him being back at the helm. She wanted him to focus. He, however, was more content to focus on her. 

Tony: I'm bored. Give me attention, please?  
Tony: Whatcha doing, shortcake?  
Tony: Better yet, send me a picture. I miss your sweet little face.

Emma blushed after reading his last text. His compliments still hit her hard in the chest, even after almost seven months together, making her heart thump and turn. 

Emma: Tony. Pay attention to your meeting. I'm sure its more important.  
Tony: Emma, shortcake, sweetheart. Nothing in this world is more important than you.

Emma clutched her phone to her chest. A squeak of pure delight erupting from her her lips.

God. What that man could do to her. 

Emma: Thank you Tony. <3  
Tony: You got it baby....So...Picture?

She laughed. Relentless, was her soulmate's middle name. Taking a discreet look around the tiny café, Emma noted there was only one other customer. The man was stationed in a darker corner of the shop, turned away from her, reading a paper. Biting her lip in hesitation, Emma raised her phone slowly. 

She snapped of shot of the lower part of her face. Lips, chin, wisps of hair and the opening of her plain white V-neck shirt visible. Situated in the hollow of her throat was a small heart pendant, connected to a silver chain that Tony had gifted her for Christmas. 

Sending it off before she could over evaluate it, she waited on pins and needles for his response, face burning as if she'd sent him something far more lewd. 

Moments passed and Emma resigned herself to getting more work done rather than wait for a response. Setting her phone down she picked her notes back up and began to review. Scribblings on editing, studio lighting and composition lined the pages of her notebook. She'd memorized everything by now but it never hurt to review. It was what she was here for after all.

Her photography classes were going well. She was learning a great deal of things that she was applying to her photo taking, trying to better herself. 

Tony had argued that he could of secured her a place in Cornell Universities photography program after she'd completed and passed her GED courses in March. Emma had stated quite firmly that she didn't want an unfair entry and was more than happy to take a few classes a week at a community college a few miles from the tower. 

Luckily for her, she passed right by her old haunt, Magdalena's café. It afforded her the ability to stop in and see her old acquaintance a few times every week. Ms. Mags, she insisted being called when Emma's manners refused to allow her to just say Mags, was more than thrilled to hear about Emma's new situation and love life. 

"Oh yes. Tony Stark, hm. Quite the catch you caught there, kostbare Mädchen!" Ms. Mags would enthuse almost every time Emma visited. 

Emma smiled as the little elderly woman ambled out from the back of the shop as if called by her thoughts. Ms. Mags merely strained her head to see if Emma had been eating the goodies she'd served.

When Ms. Mags saw that a few were missing, she winked at Emma than scurried back behind the curtain leading to her kitchen, no doubt to putter about some more.

Emma was lost in thought, staring at the swaying curtain when her phone vibrated across her table, rattling her empty mug. 

Snatching it from the surface, she smiled and read her new message.

Tony: So sweet, shortcake.  
Tony: How much did you blush after taking it?  
Emma: Shut up.  
Tony: Pics of that next time please. You know I love it when you go all pink for me. ;-)

Emma calmly placed her phone onto the table, out of the way, before she lightly thunked her forehead down on the tabletop. China clanking and paper crunching. She groaned quietly to herself as her stomach erupted in butterflies. 

Almost seven months. 

Almost seven months she'd been with Tony and her feelings only seemed to intensify. 

He drove her crazy, loved her tenderly and made her laugh louder than she'd ever laughed in her life. And when he praised her, appreciated her, flattered her...her insides still liquidated. 

She didn't see any of that changing anytime soon. 

Taking a deep breath to calm the swarm of imaginary insects fluttering about in her abdomen, she picked up her phone with only slightly shaky fingers and texted back. 

Snapping a quick pictures of her close lipped smile and pink cheeks, she sent back the selfie with a the message, 'I know you do.'

He responded faster this time. 

Tony: Beautiful sweetheart. 

Emma smiled wider.

Emma: I love you Tony.  
Tony: I love you Emma.

Letting out a sigh of pure bliss, Emma set her phone down and started to clean up her area. It was nearing late afternoon and she wanted to stop by the community center before she went home to make dinner for Tony and herself. 

Shoving her papers into her bag, Emma felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Quickly glancing up and around her, she looked first for Ms. Mags, wondering if she had been trying to get her attention. Seeing that she was no where to be found, Emma whipped her head left and right. Looking for anyone, anything that could have caused the feeling. 

Deflating, Emma spotted nothing, no-one. Crinkling her brow, she shook it off and finished packing away her binders and notebooks. Taking her saucer, cup and plate up to the counter where Ms. Mags checked our her customers, Emma cheekily tapped the little bell by the old fashioned till to get the sweet lady's attention. 

Ms. Mags came bustling back through the curtains, moving quicker than her frame would suggest. She gave Emma a mock stern look. Pointedly eyeing the bell and also the dishes Emma had brought with her. 

"Ach! I could have cleaned that up, liebe Mädchen!"

Emma gave her a small smile, "It was no trouble, Ms. Mags. What's my total?"

Ms. Mags sniffed, a fake indignant noise, and pressed a few buttons on her antique register. 

"Three dollars even."

Emma rolled her eyes slightly, smile still in place. 

"The fritters themselves are over five Ms. Mags and I know your hot chocolate is at least that. I can pay now...I don't want to take if I can't give back." Emma pleaded. 

"Oh fine fine...five dollars then."

Emma laughed and Ms. Mags winked her face wrinkling up in amusement. Emma didn't bother to argue. She simply pulled a ten out of her pocket and stuck it in an old tin tip jar. 

Ms. Mags tsked but didn't stop her. 

"You feeding up that soulmate of yours, Schnucki?"

"Yes, Ms. Mags. He is really enjoying the recipes you give me. Your special Pot Roast recipe is in the slow cooker back home right now. If it wasn't for you and your help, I don't know how I would have learned to cook."

Ms. Mags tutted again, "Ah, you are a good girl. Quick learner. You would have been fine. But! I'm glad my recipes are filling him up. He was too thin! You too! Essen, Essen! So können Sie große gesunde Babys machen!"

Emma huffed another laugh, "Ms. Mags. You know I only speak basic German."

Ms. Mags merely shrugged, winked one last time and then walked her to the door. Muttering more German and shoving a box of what looked like apple cake into Emma's hands.

By the time Emma was alone on the sidewalk she was laughing loudly and clutching the pastry box along with her other belongings. She loved Ms. Mags.

Arranging her extra cargo, Emma walked a short bit up the street to the awaiting black car. A young man hopped out and beat Emma to the back door before she could try to open it herself. 

Emma ducked her head, unused to attention still and mumbled a thank you before slipping into the backseat. 

An escort and a company car were Tony's only request to her traveling about the city on her own. Emma hesitated at first but seeing her soulmates worry and deep reserve she had relented. 

It definitely beat walking. 

Rolling down the divider she quietly asked if the driver could take her to the Maria Stark Foundation building quickly before he dropped her off back home. 

The driver nodded silently and took off from the curb. 

Despite going to one of her favorite places, a sense of unease suddenly curled in her stomach. Feeling eyes on her again, a phantom sensation tingling across her skin. Emma sat up and darted her eyes around the slowly passing sidewalk and pedestrians. Everyone seemed to be in their own world. No one looking her way or even noticing her existence.

Slumping back into the seat, Emma glanced into the front rear view mirror but the driver's eyes as well were diverted to the road, diligently watching traffic. 

Emma rolled up the partition anyway. Crossing her arms over her chest she tried to shake the feeling as the car crept onward. She hadn't really experienced being noticed before. Especially in public. Even since becoming Tony's soulmate, the press had never been able to land her identity. 

She was sure Tony had a hand in that. But, if she was completely honest with herself, she didn't mind. She was very happy to fly under the radar. 

Her circle of people had expanded though. Tony was still the center of her everything but she did have individuals now outside of him that she could count as friends. 

Natasha was her favorite. The female Avenger took her under her wing and accepted her just as she was. And she believes that Nat liked that Emma felt the same about her. She knew the other women had a shifty past and she couldn't care less. It wasn't who she was and it didn't skew Emma's opinion of her. 

Rhodey, Bruce and Mark were the other men in her life. Just as protective as Tony and just as sweet. She cared very deeply for them in return. 

The only other close addition was a woman named Abigail Taylor. She ran the community center of the Maria Stark Foundation, New York Branch. 

Right after Emma had completed her GED and was looking for a way to study photography, she had stumbled upon a website about the foundation. Seeing the name Stark, she had been intrigued. Sure enough, she found it was funded by Stark Industries and it's subsidiaries and was named for Tony's late mother.

Curious, Emma had approached Tony about her find. He'd explained that the center served many purposes. It provided affordable housing, a community center, learning center and damage control for any messes the super heroes caused, inadvertently. Among many other philanthropic gestures. 

Emma had listened fascinated and interested. Tony had taken her the following day to give her a tour of the New York facility. 

Emma had been charmed. The community center drew her in. Kids of all ages roamed the halls and rooms. The center provided a safe and adequately equipped space where anyone could participate in a number of activities. 

It was wonderous. 

Tony had been indulgent. Holding her close and showing her everything the foundation offered. She'd squeezed him tight in return, grateful that her soulmate had such a kind and giving heart. 

From that day forth, Emma would stop by the center once or twice a week. Abigail Taylor had come to expect her visits. The woman was in her thirties and ran the center with welcoming arms and a joyful smile. 

Emma loved to watch the younger kids and often helped in the day care center if they were short staffed. She wasn't an employee but she did volunteer to help in whatever capacity was needed when she dropped by. The center helped her too. It was slowly chipping away at Emma's shy, hesitant demeanor and boosting her confidence. 

So lost in thought, she didn't notice the car had parked in front of the center until her door was being opened. She jumped slightly at the unexpected movement and the young driver murmured an apology. 

Limply waving away his concession, Emma slid out of the car and gave him a tiny, thankful smile. 

Entering the center, the sounds of yelling and laughter assaulted her. Emma's countenance lightened and she breathed in deeply. The young girl manning the desk gave Emma a smile and a nod. Emma couldn't recall her name but she knew she was a runaway who had sought shelter here a long time ago and had remained as an employee. Helping other kids like herself. Emma nodded back and continued into the building. 

Bypassing the gym and other recreational rooms, she made her way to the back of the building where the daycare center was located. Opening the metal door that had been painted bright blue with rainbows, butterflies, dinosaurs and unicorns. 

Emma spotted Abigail right away. The tall blonde was in the corner of the room, surrounded by toddlers, reading a book. Emma crept close enough to hear her doing all the voices of the characters and she stifled a laugh behind her hand. 

Abigail's audience was thoroughly captivated. 

During a motion in which some character in the book performed a risky maneuver in a race car, Abigail noticed Emma's presence. Without a pause in narration or break in character, Abigail smiled and waved. Emma gave a small finger wiggle back and made her way to the other side of the room. Grabbing a chair she pulled it close enough to hear but far enough away not to disturb. 

Alone, Emma listened to the story. Before she found everything she has now, being alone had meant being lonely. Now, as she took in all the little faces filled with wonder, being alone meant just that. A state of being by oneself. She didn't feel lonely anymore. Even by herself. 

Tony gave her that. And she would forever love him for it.


	2. And We Can Build This Thing Together (Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update before my long week begins! I hope to update this story at least once a week...twice if I'm able! Enjoy!

His tie was undone. Loose, hanging around his neck, affording him the luxury of finally being able to rotate out the kinks. Suit jacket long discarded and resting across his forearms that were equally bare, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The elevator wall was cool against his back. He soaked up the sensation. The conference room he'd spent a majority of his evening in had been over heated. Given the fact that he'd rather of been anywhere else, the temperature was just another irritant.

Tony was tired. No that wasn't the right word for it. Exhausted? Drained? A bone deep debilitating fatigue that shattered his illusion of ever having energy again? Yes. That was the one. 

He knew it was a bad day at the office when in the middle of yet another pissing match disguised as negotiations he wished for a global crisis. He'd have loved nothing more than give the room of pompous business men a one fingered salute, slam on the Iron Man suit and go blow shit up. 

But no. Peace was good. Peace meant coming home at night. Peace meant safety for others. The most action he'd seen had been Iron Man on standby when pockets of unorganized, leaderless terrorist groups tried to launch attacks against places they had no hope of ever infiltrating. Kids with God complexes, waving around weapons that were no more powerful than Nerf guns. 

The world was quiet...and it was good, great even. 

The penthouse however seemed to be hosting a raving party for one. The sound of an upbeat eighties song greeted him as the doors of the elevator opened. Despite the dull thrumming from an oncoming headache thumping between his eyes, he still smiled.

His sweet little soulmate had, despite his many attempt to sway her otherwise, taken a liking to pop music from the the eighties and nineties. Along with carrying a torch for some movies of the same era. 

Her current favorite was 'The Princess Bride' and he took great delight in answering affirmative to any request she had with a playful, "As you Wish." She never failed to bestow him with a bashful smile and pretty pink cheeks. Always worth it. 

Emma's normally reserved voice was currently belting out the lyrics of "Come on Eileen" if he wasn't mistaken. Which, he hardly ever was. Coming to the end of the hallway, he treaded lightly through the living room, discarding his jacket across the couch he kept his steps light as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Spotting Emma pulling what looked like rolls out of the oven, he leaned his hip against the wall and admired the view. She was dancing, swaying her hips, encased in tight little pajama shorts and humming loudly when the lyrics escaped her. She popped the top of the slow cooker and a waft of steam escaped it carrying with it the delicious smells of slow cooked meat. 

He smiled softly. She was always so proud of herself when she tried and succeeded in a new recipe. Her friend from before she entered his life, Ms. Mags, was the one person Emma had to take care of her when she had no one else. She would always have Tony's respect and appreciation for that, but most of all, he was thankful that she was still a steady source of love and support for Emma. 

Ms. Mags never really accepted his gratitude, though she did give his cheek a pinch and whisper to him, in German, a mash of words he had no idea how to interpret. Luckily, they sounded praising and enthusiastic so he'd taken it for a win. 

Although, with the return of Ms. Mags and her delicious recipes a constant staple in their kitchen, his waistline was not currently counting it as a total victory. 

He bobbed his head unconsciously along with the strands of lively violins weaving their way through the beat of the song. Eyes still solely focused on the swaying of his soulmates body. She was so graceful without even trying. Stirring the contents of the pot, separating the rolls, frying another concoction on the stove top. All without breaking the undulation of her body to the beat of the music.

It was fairly mesmerizing. 

As the notes of the song faded, he cleared his throat. A smile blossoming across his face as Emma squeaked and jumped. Spinning around to face him. Her eyes were wide and wild for a moment until she registered that it was him. 

He watched, amused as she slumped, chest heaving from her fright and her earlier exertions. 

That was quite fascinating to watch as well. 

"Hey there tiny dancer. Wanna...hold me closer?" He ended with a cheeky wink. Smile widening when she blushed but came to him anyway. 

When she was within arms reach, he finally noticed she was wearing the blue shirt of his she seemed so fond of. Personally he always like the way his clothes looked on her. Hanging off her dainty frame but still catching on her curves when she moved.

Lovely.

Snatching her hips he drew her closer, turning so she was against the wall. He took a moment to appreciate the darkening of her cheeks and eyes before he descended. She tasted like every sweet thing he ever desired. Cocoa mixed with her cherry lip balm. A heady combination that had him diving deeper to chase the taste. 

He felt her arms come up around his neck, grabbing at his hair, making him groan in appreciation. He loved it when she lost herself in him. Her inhibitions becoming unrestricted in her passion. She gasped, tearing her mouth away to throw her head back. He reacted quickly, placing his hand behind her skull to cushion the impact. He caught her, as he always would. Tilting her head to give him access to her sweet spot right below her ear.

"Tony." Was gasped breathlessly into his ear and he pressed himself all the more closer to her. 

"Tony." Stated a little more firmly but he was still lost in the pleasure of her skin.

"Tony!" Squeaked as he bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Unfortunately, along with the name, through his haze of bliss he felt her small hands lightly pushing at his shoulders, even as she bared more of her neck to him in supplication. 

Giving her one last open mouth kiss along the column of her throat, he pulled back. A hum of inquiry rising from him as he retreated. 

She looked thoroughly kissed. Lips plumped, red marks dotting her skin. Tempting him to add more. 

Feeling her hand on his cheek, he directed his gaze back up to her eyes to find her smiling softly. 

"Hello Tony. I missed you."

The lightness and sincerity in her voice pulled him from his cloud of lust and he reciprocated her tender look. 

"I missed you too, sweetheart...obviously." He looked pointedly at their position. Her legs had made it around his waste and he was caging her body in with arms resting on either side of her head.

She laughed, a tinkling sound that never failed to lighten his mood, slowly extricating himself from his grip.

He mock pouted when she danced away from his grabbing hands. 

"Dinner is ready! I'm sure you're starving. You never eat right when you're in meetings all day." The worry and concern in her voice flagged what was left of his libido. Adoration welling up to replace it.

"Eh. Junk food sustains me until I make it back to you, sweetheart."

She didn't look any less appeased at that statement so he amended as he came to wrap his arms around her from behind while she finished slathering the rolls with some sort of butter compound. Lord, his mouth was salivating while his muscles wailed for mercy.

"I ate a small lunch earlier shortcake. I wasn't starving. Promise."

His statement made her lose some tension in her shoulders.

God, it was such a beautiful thing to have someone worry for him. He kissed her neck, a few small pecks in gratitude.

Stepping away he declared, "I'm gonna pop in the shower real quick. Wash the smell of dirty politics and underhanded frenemies off. I'll be five minutes," turning at the mouth of the hallway, watching as she set the timer on the slow cooker to low and the heat under the pan to a simmer, "Unless you want to join me?" 

When she directed her gaze to him, he wiggled his eyebrows roguishly. She blew him a kiss and sent him off with a swish of her hand. He caught the blush creeping up her neck though and allowed himself a smug smile as he quick paced down the hall. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was as delicious as he had anticipated. He ate too much, as usual, as well. Emma preened in a decisively cute manner when he asked for seconds and regrettably thirds. When she plied him with a slice of apple cake his stomach veritably wept in defeat. 

It was worth the pain to see Emma so overjoyed. At the start of their relationship, he was more than content to be the one who hovered. The concerned one. The worry wart. She'd stolen away that role and firmly ensconced herself as a mother hen. Pecking him to eat right, sleep well. Pulled him away from his tinkering when he sealed himself away in his lab for too long. She chased away his dark thoughts on the bad nights when his terrors plagued him. 

And he let her. Because it was so new to him to have someone put him first.

Pulling him from his thoughts, Emma stood to gather the dishes and he was to help. He always insisted on cleaning if she cooked. Normally, she'd pout and fret, finally ending up at the sink. Drying as he washed. 

Tonight however, she conceded. Yawning as she made her way to the couch. 

"Busy day, shortcake?"

She hummed an affirmative. 

He watched for a moment, brows creased as she laid herself out on the couch. 

"You okay, sweetheart?" The question was pulled from him almost involuntarily. 

He observed as she yawned again. and in a voice slightly distorted from that she stated, "I'm fine. Just a little sleepy. The kids at the center were exceptionally rowdy today."

Tony smiled softly. Content with the answer. Setting the dishes to wash he let his mind wander as he listened to his love sing softly from the sofa. Straining he made out the lyrics to "Nothing's gonna stop us now" and he huffed a laugh. The eighties...of course. 

He couldn't fault her. The song was a classic. Her dulcet tones singing about an everlasting love against all odds made it all the more enchanting. 

Shaking off his wet hands, drying them on a tea towel. He made his way back to Emma. Her eyes were drooping and heavy by the time he reached her. Her singing reduced to mere humming, slower than the beat of the song intended.

Tony wasted not another thought, he swooped down and picked her up. She startled at the movement. A hiccup of alarm bursting out of her. She was quick to wrap her arms around him though once she was settled. A contented noise vibrating the skin on his neck as she placed her lips against it. 

Moving swiftly, for she was a slight little thing, his soulmate. He reached the bedroom and deposited her in their bed. Taking a moment to watch as she snuggled deeper into the mattress, then beckoned him to join. 

Her demeanor were more alert now. The gleam in her eyes inviting. Tony licked his lips at the sight. Her, in their room, wearing his clothes, adopting a come hither look was enough to heat him up rapidly.

He whipped his shirt over his head with little care.

He watched with a look just shy of arrogance as her eyes widened taking in his naked torso. No matter how many times they'd done this, she never failed to show her appreciation for his physique. It pleased him endlessly. 

He, however, knew exactly where she was coming from. For in the next moment she sat up, shucking his shirt off and laying back down. Breasts bouncing with every movement. 

Yup. He was equally as enthralled. 

Every. Time.

Diving onto the bed, he laid himself over her. Letting his chest brush against hers, feeling her nipples harden against him. He swelled all the more, to the point of pain. Resting his lower half against her, he rubbed himself there softly, feeling the heat of her core. 

He groaned as he locked his lips with hers. Rocking slowly. Hearing her echo back the pleasure she was feeling. 

Tonight he was impatient. The day was long, tomorrow promising to be just as daunting. He needed her to soothe the ache, take him away for a while from the headache that formed each time he left the penthouse. 

Reaching down he worked off her tiny shorts and to his great delight, found she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Maneuvering himself down the bed, he settled between her spread thighs. Her musk assaulting his senses making him salivate more than dinner had. Giving her thigh a quick kiss, he dove in. 

The first taste of her was always the most potent. Her long moan urging him to lick, again and again. The feel of her wet flesh parting for his questing tongue was heaven. He couldn't stop the groaning and growling erupting from him as he feasted from her quicker and more slovenly than usual. Desperate for her to reach completion so he could bury himself inside her. 

As if summoned by his lustful thoughts, her orgasm shook through her on the next press of his tongue against her tight bud. He coaxed her through it with long, lazy swipes. Hands roaming her torso, fingers flicking her nipples, causing her to twitch and shake. 

When she was finally still, he kissed her one last time and rose from his position. Shucking off his pants he made to lay on her again when she surprised him by rolling up to her knees. 

"I want to be on top." Was whispered shyly. The dirty words coming from her sweet mouth stalled him for a moment, his dick jumping in agitation. 

Blinking, he nodded stupidly at her. Throwing a brisk but no less mischievous, "As you wish," before laying on the bed and propping his shoulder blades against the headboard. 

He licked his lips in anticipation as she carefully positioned herself above him. Cheeks, predictably and beautifully pinked from his declaration. 

Usually he was on top or behind in some cases. She'd only rode him a few times. 

He loved it. Every time. 

Feeling her satin thighs coming to rest on either side of him, her soft hands delicately placed on his shoulders, he shivered in eagerness. He kept his own his fisted in the bed sheets for now. His anticipation too great to risk grabbing her and slamming home. 

Letting her set her own pace, his head was thrown back against the headboard when she at last grasped his length lightly. Directing it where he needed to be most. 

Her slow sink onto his length was both torture and absolute bliss. When she was settled, his dick firmly encased inside her silken sheath, he finally let his hands settle on her milky thighs. Fingers digging into the pliable flesh. 

She rose and fell steadily. Driving him crazy with the methodical rhythm. His hands worked their way back to gripping handfuls of her toned yet bubbly bottom. Digits clenching and releasing, correlating to her upward and downward strokes along his turgid member. His own thighs tightened and strained against the need to make her move faster, harder. Opening eyes he didn't know he closed, the need for a faster pace was halted as he observed the look of absolute surrender etched across her façade. Her eyes were tightly shut, mouth open, panting moans emitting with each drag upwards and long exhales exuding with each drop of her body. 

Her nipples were tight and high, begging to be sucked. He didn't deny himself the pleasure. Feeling the muscles in his abdomen burn as he lifted to take one enticing bud into his mouth. Her moans reached a higher crescendo as his teeth clamped down. His own gratification sky rocketing at the feeling of the delectable tip of her breast dancing across his tongue. 

With one hard suck of her teat he felt her walls clamp down on him. Unable to stop the hoarse groan the feeling elicited from him, he released her with a wet pop and shouted his completion to the ceiling as he fell back to the bed. 

He was lightheaded with euphoria and satisfaction. He felt Emma shake as the last of her release rolled through her. He had enough wits about him to draw her down to him. Hands slipping on her dewy back. She shivered as she settled. He rolled them gently so he could grab the covers, warding off the chill from the sweat cooling on their bodies. 

She mewled a pretty little sound of appreciation. He placed a hard kiss on her forehead then directed her face into the crook of his neck. Holding her close as the last waves of pleasure rolled through him.

The day was a distant memory and in that moment, tomorrow's worries mattered little.

"I love you." He whispered against her temple.

A sleepy reiteration was his reply. It still made him smile against her skin.

Emma brought him peace and harmony. 

A calm he'd never been able to attain before he was blessed with her in his life. 

He would forever love her for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much Fluff. All the fluff. Enjoy the fluff...while it lasts. ;-)
> 
> I post my updates or plans to update on my Tumblr if you want to follow. Along with mood boards when inspiration strikes. @SiriusMuggle
> 
> Or! You can bookmark or subscribe.
> 
> Next update will be by next weekend at the latest! I hope! 
> 
> Songs in this chapter: Come on Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners and the chapter title comes from Nothing's gonna stop us now by Starship, it's also the song Emma is singing on the couch! 10 out of 10, would recommend! 
> 
> Comments and kudos raise me up so I can stand on mountains! :-)


	3. Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew. This chapter took me all week. Just having enough time to write little bits here and there. Hope it's good! Enjoy!

The cucumber over her left eye would not stay put. It kept slowly sliding down her face, across her temple and into her hair. Leaving a wet, cold trail that did not feel pleasant. 

Sighing, again, she adjusted the wayward vegetable. Still new to the spa scene, she was unsure what exactly this was supposed to do for her. Why couldn't they just eat them? It seemed wasteful.

Mark was in the massage chair beside her having bright green goop liberally applied to his face as he rattled on about a renovation project he and his husband Rob were doing in their master bathroom.

Emma tried to pay attention. She didn't want to be rude. But, her mind kept drifting and her attention span on this particular morning was sub par at best.

The day had started off decently. On one of the many rare occasions, Tony had actually still been asleep when she had roused from slumber. She was able to enjoy a few minutes of basking in her soulmates presence. 

It didn't last. He had woken with a startle. Wide eyed and panting. Emma let him orientate himself before she slowly placed her hand across his chest. He had still jumped at the move yet as he started to awaken more fully, finally noticing her, he had let out a heaving breath of relief. Cuddling into her a moment later and holding her as if he'd never get to again. 

Emma did not enquire as to the nature of the dream. She didn't need to. He had filled her in before with brief, stilted sentences a couple months into them living together. He'd woken up thrashing about, nearly scaring her half to death in the process.

She didn't push. She was merely there for him to hold, an anchor in the rough seas of his mind. 

They had made rough yet passionate love, after he regained some of his bearings. Him on top, a tight hold around her body, faces inches apart, panting into each others mouths. 

When it was done, Tony had again, held her close. Shivering and shaking from his orgasm and the remnants of his dream. Emma had tightened her hold and hummed a Russian lullaby she'd heard Nat absently singing under her breath several times. 

Once he had finally calmed, he randomly talked about going on vacation. Emma let him distract himself with inane topics, never really believing anything he was saying to be concrete. But, with Tony, you never knew. And, before long, he had a whole plan in place to take a few weeks in the coming month to visit his home in Malibu. A place Emma had yet to visit. 

Emma had, of course, agreed. She would have said yes to anything at that point to wipe away the lingering darkness creeping around the edges of his eyes. When he had finally left the comforting cocoon that they'd had wrapped themselves up in post-coitus, she was happy to see his demeanor was considerably lighter. The curve of his mouth more genuine. 

"So, I said to him, 'Rob, we cannot have a single vanity! He has more hair products than I do and you know I love my moose! How he thought we could survive sharing counter space, ugh, I'll never know."

Emma shook herself. Mark's narrative bringing her back to the present. She hummed an interested sound. Hoping to appease her current company. Mark had shown up at the penthouse not long after Tony had left. 

Emma was still in her pajamas. Once she was alone, she felt off kilter. Wandering aimlessly about the penthouse with a cloud of uneasiness hanging over her. Her stomach refused to settle. She'd barely managed to hold down dry toast and a mug of warm tea. Worrisome thoughts that never fully took shape, plagued her mind. She could not pin down her source of dread but it was pulsing through her. 

Mark was the distraction she thought she needed. Readily agreeing to accompany him furniture shopping. That had turned into Mark needed to wind down from the move into his new home and his husband's refusal to step down and let him take care of the decorating. Emma knew she was being a poor companion but her earlier despondency had not abated. It was merely hovering on the outskirts of her consciousness. 

"Earth to Emma! Helloooo!" Mark was snapping his fingers in front of her face. Startled she blinked back to herself, looking to Mark's concerned, slightly annoyed expression. It was hard to tell which one was more dominant due to the drying green mess on his skin. 

Releasing a breath, rolling her neck around to loosen the tense stiffness she apologized, "I'm so sorry, Mark. I'm just...having an off day...I guess."

Mark nodded, making a considering noise in his throat, "You want to talk about it, sweetie? I feel like I haven't shut up about my paltry problems. I'm more than willing to lend an ear."

Emma gave Mark a small, grateful smile. Sagging back into the humming massage chair. She thought about how she would form her distraction into words without sounding crazy. 

"I just...haven't been feeling myself. For a while now. I don't know how to explain it."

Mark tilted his head, considering, "Is it Tony? I know we've been hard at work but things are getting there."

Emma took a deep breath in through her nose, slowly blowing it out of her mouth, "No. No it's not Tony. Tony is...amazing." She let herself think on her soulmate for a moment. Trying to buoy her spirit. "It's just. This feeling. Like..." she bit her, stalling, "like...something bad is going to happen. I've not felt like myself for a few weeks. I'm tired all the time and sometimes I feel so sick to my stomach. I don't know...maybe I'm going crazy." She laughed lightly at the end, belaying the seriousness of her statement. 

Mark's eyes were narrowed, lips pursed, "Honey?"

His tentative utter of one of his regular pet names caught Emma's full attention. Hairs on the back of her neck standing at attention. 

"Do you think, maybe...you could be pregnant?"

Emma didn't react at first. Her brain trying to filter through the words he spoke. When her mind finally latched on to the most important word in his question her heart froze before she gasped and it nearly leapt out of her chest. A cold feeling rushed from the tip of her head down to her toes before warmth replaced it. She felt...a turmoil of emotions. They were overloading her, threatening to make her faint on the spot. 

Her hearing and vision had tunneled. She could hear Mark calling her name but it sounded as if he was in a cave, calling out from a distance. She swallowed against the sudden dryness of her throat before she felt a hand on the back of her neck directing her head until it was positioned between her knees. The echoing voice of her friend filtered through enough where she could understand him asking her to breath slowly. 

She tried.

She was trying.

Her stomach chose that moment to rebel against her. On unsteady legs, she fumbled from the chair, hand clasped to her mouth, vision still blurry. Spinning in place and panicking she felt again, her friend, grabbing her arm and steering her into a bathroom at the back of the establishment.

Barely making it through the door and into a stall, Emma dispelled the meager meal she'd had earlier. Once that was gone, she dry heaved for a few moments before collapsing on to the cool tiles. Back resting against the metal wall. 

Mark appeared before her, concern now prominent on his crusted face. He was holding a wet wash cloth, slowly dragging it across her face. The cool sensation brought her completely back to herself. She would have felt humiliated if she didn't feel so drained. 

"Well. I guess that answers that question." Mark's attempt to lighten the situation fell flat. Emma tried to smile anyway but she was sure it was more of a grimace. Taking the cloth from his hand slowly, she wiped at her mouth. After, she closed her eyes, resting her head back against the wall. Her hearing had returned to normal. She was able to discern Mark settling beside her, yet still rustling around. 

Cracking open her eyes she saw he had his cell in his hand, thumbing through his contacts. When he hovered over the entry, 'Mr. Stark', she made a sound of distress. 

Mark whipped his head to her, a question in his eyes as his thumb still sat dormant over her soulmates name.

Licking her lips, tasting bile and cringing, she shook her head no. Clearing her throat she attempted to clarify, "He had an important meeting today for the Maria Stark Foundation. Please. Don't disturb him."

Her friend's face turned incredulous, pieces of the green concoction still slathered across his countenance cracking, falling listlessly onto his shirt.

"Emma! We have to call him. He'd want to know...like immediately."

She let out a heavy sigh, "Mark. We don't know yet. It could be just a bug or something," when she saw that answer didn't satisfy him she continued. Speaking over top of his protests, "Plus! I don't want to tell him right after I puked in the back of a high class spa."

Running her hands over her stomach, both to soothe and with mild apprehension she stated, "I want to find out for sure first. Then...tell him in person. Over dinner maybe? If I can stomach the thought of anything solid."

Mark huffed a laugh though Emma had been serious. She smiled anyway. A small, scared and disorientated smile, but a smile none the less. Emma relaxed a little more when Mark relented, putting his phone back into his pocket. 

Closing her eyes again, focusing on her breathing, she tried to calm her rolling stomach and equally tumultuous mind. 

Pregnant?

Really?

Tony and her had never talked about having kids. At all. They were never exactly safe in their love making though. 

Shit. Did he assume she was on the pill?

She'd never even had health insurance before she came to live with Tony. The only time she'd seen a doctor after the fact was her awful experience with Captain America. She had definitely not talked about forms of sexual safety with Dr. Banner. 

Starting to feel light headed again from her thoughts, she took a deep breath and attempted to drag herself off the floor. Mark was quick to ascertain her movements, grabbing her gently under the elbow and helping her walk to the sinks. 

Facing her own reflection was difficult. She looked drawn out, tired. She really had not been sleeping well. She was surprised Tony hadn't noticed but she also tried very hard not to disturb the rest he was able to get. Splashing water on her face, she observed Mark doing the same. He was grimacing as he attempted to scrub off the now fully dried out face mask. 

The whole situation...her possible pregnancy, puking in a public area, nerves and Mark's thoroughly put out expression culminated in Emma mindlessly laughing. Mark rolled his eyes but joined, laughing lighter, quieter than Emma. 

Eventually, she settled. Small chuckles escaping until the laughter fully subsided. All that was left after the giggles faded was the ever present sense of heaviness. Impulsively, she reached out and hugged Mark. Needing to feel grounded. Normally, she would call Tony or if he was present, curl up next to him and let his presence be a balm to her rolling emotions. 

It was okay, though. Mark was a willing participant, immediately wrapping his arms around her. Making shushing noises when tears started to fall without her giving them permission to do so. 

Was this hormones? 

She knew little about pregnancy...or being a mother...or labor and delivery. 

Gasping a stuttering breath, she clung harder to Mark in the middle of a women's restroom at the back of fancy health facility. She had to calm down. If she was pregnant she was sure mental breakdowns were not good for the baby.

Oh my God. A baby!?

Ok. No. That wasn't helping.

Leaning slowly away from the hug, she swiped at her face quickly. Trying to get herself under control. Mark hands joined hers on her face, far more carefully, wiping away stray teardrops. 

"Ok sweetie?" 

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Emma nodded. While not entirely true, she was better than she was a minute ago.

One step at a time. 

Mark nodded as well. Though she could tell by his face he didn't quite believe her. 

Clearing her throat she lowly rasped out, "Can we just...head home? Please?"

Nodding again, Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her back out into the main area. He explained quickly and sufficiently to the workers that they would be leaving. No one asked questions, Mark was good at smoothing over a bad situation. It's partly why he fit in so well at Stark Industries. 

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Emma breathed in deeply. Coughing slightly when she inhaled exhaust fumes. Stomach turning over unpleasantly. 

"Ok hun. The car isn't supposed to be back to get us for another hour. Do you want me to call, get them here quicker? Or, do you want to walk a bit? Get something small in your stomach?"

Emma shrugged slightly, mulling over the options as her stomach once again settled. She opened her mouth to answer when she was once again hit with a sense of being watched. Swinging her head to the side, out amongst the crowd of pedestrians passing, she searched wildly for the source.

"Emma? What are you doing, sweetie?" Mark's question went ignored as Emma stepped further away from him. Eyes assessing every passing face. No one was looking her way. But, she felt it. A looming wraith focused solely on her. It felt closer than before. Almost hovering. 

Was she really losing her mind?

Turning back to ask Mark if he felt it, to confirm or deny her mental stability. She had just enough time for her eyes to widen as a man, who had been innocuously leaning against the building, reading the paper, stepped up behind an unassuming Mark. Her mouth opened for a warning that never passed through her lips, she watched helplessly as the man stabbed a needle, rather quickly, into the side of Mark's neck.

She tracked the way he fell quickly with a shocked gaze. Boneless, Mark fell into the other man's hold easily. It happened so fast. No one around even stopped. The bustle of the crowd moved ever onward as she was stuck in this horrifying moment in time. 

By the time the stranger had dragged Mark down a dark side alley, Emma's frozen, alarmed state thawed enough for her mouth to open. A scream of absolute fright crawling up her throat. 

A small pinch in the side of her neck prevented the noise from escaping the confines of her mouth. Emma felt woozy, eyes rolling back. 

Her last thought before she felt herself falling was, 'I should of called Tony.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Folks! Jumping in to the real shizz now. This wasn't the original plan for this chapter but...I honestly have no control over my stories. I can write notes till I'm blue in the face and my fingers as they type just laugh at my attempts at planning. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for updates and mood boards @SiriusMuggle or Subscribe to me or hit the bookmark button. Many options :-)
> 
> I should be able to update once a week. Saturdays or Sundays. Possibly earlier if my week isn't hectic.
> 
> I may slip one shots from different fandoms and OTP's in the mix during the week if I get the chance. Try to keep my writing wits from going stagnant. 
> 
> Comments bring me Joy! Kudos bring me happiness!


	4. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Brace yourselves for the beginning of the angst!

The meeting went well. For that matter, everything about the day was running smoothly. Tony ruminated on his good fortune as he went over the notes for the last meeting of the afternoon. He would be able to wrap up early if everything went according to plan. 

Maybe he'd take Emma out to a fancy dinner. Seduce his little soulmate with chocolatey desserts and low lighting. Not that he needed much help in the wooing aspect of their relationship but it was nice to wine and dine her every once in a while. She always looked so impressed and awed. It was endlessly endearing. 

Laying his head back against his office chair, he allowed his eyes to close. He really should give Emma a call while he had a moment. He hadn't heard from since the morning. He knew she still worried about him after his less than stellar dream. He had distracted himself from the haunting memories in her warm body. It had helped. As it always did. Her presence a soothing balm on his psyche. 

Picking up his phone, finger hovering over her name when an incoming call interrupted his plan. 

Brows furrowed, he wondered briefly why Mark's husband Rob was calling him before he took a deep breath in and pressed the accept button.

"Rob! How's it-"

"Tony! Oh my God, Tony!"

Tony shot up from his chair. Immediately on alert. More crying and incoherent mumbling followed Rob's proclamation. Tony tried to make sense of what he was saying but nothing was filtering through his blubbering speech and Tony's own growing panic. 

"Rob! Rob! Please. I can't=I can't understand you. What's going on?!"

A large sniffle was his answer until he heard Rob take a deep breath to, presumably, get himself under control. 

"I'm at the hospital."

Tony's back stiffened at that announcement. The hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention, stomach rolling with fear. 

Before Tony could make his tongue work to ask any questions, Rob continued, more calm but no less weepy, "Mark is here." A shuddering breath, "He was attacked outside of the spa he and Emma were at. Tony..."

Tony felt bile rising in his throat.

"Rob." His voice was rough, tense with anxiety, "Where is Emma? Is she with you?"

Closing his eyes as Mark continued to cry on the other end of the line. He prayed. He prayed and begged for an answer he already knew wasn't coming.

"She's not...Oh God...Tony...someone took her."

Tony dropped the phone and his knees weakened. The bile rose further up his throat. He collapsed onto the floor in time to grab his wastebasket under his desk and empty any and all contents from his body into the receptacle. 

He could hear Rob's voice. Small but yelling. Tony panted heavily into the trash can. Lifting his head sluggishly he swept his arm out blindly. When he bumped his phone he grasped it firmly and lifted it to his ear.

"What hospital are you at?" His voice was raw. He spit once more into the plastic bin. 

"Are you okay?" Tony didn't answer, merely squeezed the phone tightly. "Ok...I'm sorry Tony...we are at New-York Presbyterian. Mark's unconscious. They, whoever they were, drugged him with something. He was found in an alleyway beside the spa. They say he will be fine once the drug clears his system but..."

Tears were rolling uncontrollably now from Tony's eyes. He stared unseeingly into the can filled with his own regurgitation. He started to nod his head, teeth clenching against the misery crawling it's way up his throat. 

"Tony?"

Rob's voice pulled him back from the precipice of a full blown melt down. Swallowing hard, he pulled himself off the floor and swiped a hand carelessly down his face. Catching his tears and wiping any remaining spit up from his mouth. He wiped his hand negligently across his suit jacket. 

Anger was replacing despair and he wrapped it around him like a warm blanket. He could not fall apart as he wanted. He could not scream and wail to the heavens at the absolute agony he felt deep in his soul. No. Anger was better. He could function with anger. 

"Call me when he wakes up Rob. I need to know what happened from his point," He didn't recognize his voice now. It was cold. Emotion gone. Rob must has heard the shift as well for he only murmured an affirmative before hanging up. 

He was shaking as he set his phone back on the top of his desk. His fingers quivering. Tightening his hands into fists, he spontaneously slammed both of them down on his desk. The resulting bang and vibrations knocked over a pencil holder, rattling his coffee mug. 

Not enough.

He swept his arm out. Taking everything, including his phone, flinging it across the room. The resounding crash eased the distress a little more but it still didn't help. He grabbed the expensive laptop sitting innocently on his desk. He snapped it in half, throwing the pieces at his office wall. 

Grunting and panting like a caged bull, he drew his hands back though his hair. Gripping strands at the back of his neck. Anguish was trying to work it's way back to the forefront now that his destruction had ceased. 

No. 

He had work to do. 

He had to find Emma. 

...And kill whoever took her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to the penthouse was a blur of rage and torture. He knows he picked up his phone on the way out of the office. A curt call made to Natasha. 

Bruce and she were traveling abroad for the month. As soon as Tony broke the news through a tight throat and aching jaw from grinding his teeth, Tony knew they'd come back. Natasha hadn't said much but in her silence her fury spoke volumes. She was blunt with her responses, letting Tony know he wasn't the only one out for blood shed. 

Good. 

He would revel in it.

Entering the penthouse, he demanded Jarvis boot up the lab. He would start with combing the streets via CCTV cameras around the area in which she was last seen. His gut clenched again just thinking in those terms in reference to his soulmate. His throat constricted but he pushed it back. He would work tirelessly. 

He would get her back. 

Tony had barely passed his flat screen TV, heading toward his lab area when the device emitted a sound similar to a high pitched frequency. Tony startled. Whipping around to see what had caused the disturbance. At first, everything appeared normal. 

Narrowing his eyes, he zoned in on his flat screen. The screen itself was dark but not the black that is usually associated with a shut off television. This was different. It wasn't as reflective. Just as he made the discovery the set flickered. An image popping in and out. Distorted voices coming through the speakers.

Tony backed away from the set. Certain that his grief was driving him partially insane. 

That was until the picture cleared. Abruptly he was looking into the smiling face of none other than Justin Hammer. 

"There you are! Anthony! How good to see you!" Flustered, Tony simply stared. Brows furrowed, mouth slightly agape. "Am I coming through okay? You never know with these things. Technology can be so fickle. Wouldn't you say?"

Hammer never stopped smiling. He was staring directly at him as if he could see him. But that wasn't right. No one had access to the Tower. No one. 

"Jarvis?" Tony ignored the manic, smiling man in his TV set for now. 

"Oh shoot Tones. Jarvis is on a little break right now. Don't worry. He will be back soon. But, enough of that for now! How the hell are you?! God, it's been what...forever right!" 

Tony didn't answer. His mind was running. Synapses snapping. Brain overworking trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. 

"Cat got your tongue today, Tony? I understand. It can be overwhelming...losing something so dear to you." Hammer stopped smiling. Tony's stomach dropped. His brain skittered off the rails. 

Justin Hammer had his soulmate. 

Unconsciously taking a step towards the screen Tony's body braced to attack. Muscles were tight and drawn. Through teeth that were clamped he demanded lowly, "Where is she?"

"Oooh!" Hammer backed up slightly, hands raising in mock surrender. "Calm down there Batman! Rachel! Rachel!" He mocked Bruce Wayne's deep voice, laughing hysterically at his own joke. Pretending to wipe away a tear, Hammer looked back to Tony. "It's not that easy big man. Don't worry. She's safe...for now." Hammer raised his eyebrows, eyes widening in glee. 

"If you hurt her, I swear to God!"

"Jeez Tony. This is all so clichéd don't you think? Where is she? What have you done? Don't hurt her! I'll kill you if you touch one hair on her head! Wah, wah, wah. I thought you were more original than this? I'm sort of disappointed."

Breathing deeply through his nose, Tony gathered his wrath and cradled it deep within himself. 

"Fine Hammer. You missed one cliché' question. What the fuck do you want?"

Justin laughed lowly. "There you go. That ones not too bad. I'll let it slide." He walked away from whatever device was broadcasting him into Tony's living room. Tony quickly scanned the area Justin was in for any clues on his whereabouts but the room was bleak. Concrete walls and harsh fluorescent lights. Emma no where to be seen. 

His breath shuddered out of him. 

He had to hold it together.

Watching as Justin gestured to someone off screen, he heard what had to be a metal door screech open. 

"We will get to what will be expected of you in good time Tony. I merely called to dangle my fresh catch in front of you. I think you'll like it!" A quick flick of his hand and Tony witnessed Emma being drug into the room. Two goons gripping her upper arms tightly. 

Tony nearly buckled under the weight of his emotions. At that point he would not have been able to tell you what the accomplices who were putting there hands on his soulmate looked like. He was fully focused on her. Her face. Her body. Tracing every detail he could. She looked okay, physically. Her sundress was a little dirty but other than that he couldn't see any visible marks.

But her face. 

Her sweet, little face was plastered with fear. Tears fell from her wide eyes as she, herself scanned the room and it's occupants. 

Tony's face was so close to the screen now he could feel the subtle warmth it was radiating. His hand came up as if to reach out to her. His heart was in his throat. Stomach in knots. 

His trance was broken when Hammer walked in between his line of view. Tony's face snapped back, a quick breath leaving him. Shaking his head he took two deep breaths, stepping back from the TV. 

"There she is! The woman of the hour." He circled Emma. Tony was helpless. Noises of distress and panic were ripping at throat. He kept his jaw tightly shut. Holding them in. 

"I gotta say, Anthony. I expected something different." By the time Hammer was behind her and spoke his name, he watched as Emma's gaze snapped to the device that was recording them. He was rendered immobile to anything but her as he watched her eyes widen. 

"Tony." His name was whispered from her but she may as well screamed it. He gasped on a sob. Pinching his lips together to hold the rest in, he attempted a smile of reassurance. He was sure he failed by the way her lips trembled. 

"Yes. She's not very..." Hammer mimed a voluptuous figure. Tony didn't care. He could have been doing cart wheels and he would not have moved his gaze from holding Emma's. He wanted to pledge words of assurance. Promises of a quick rescue and swift justice. But he couldn't. So he stared. His eyes boring into hers. Hoping to relay silently that he was going to burn the damn world down to find her. 

Hammer stepped back in front of the camera, cutting off his speechless commitment to his soulmate. He was smug. That much was certain and Tony wanted to reach through the screen and rip his throat out with his bare hands. 

His gaze must have affirmed his thoughts for Justin's eyes widened again, lips forming a sarcastic O shape. 

Hammer sighed, straightening his pristine suit. "You've made a lot of enemies Tony. Your past has a way of catching up with you. All that hero shit doesn't erase the toes you stepped on to get where you are." Hammer fiddled with his tie, lips pursed. "I got to be honest with you here Tones. It's not me you really have to worry about. I'm just here to offer some helpful services. Getting my "get out of jail free card" was just a bonus. Seeing you suffer..." He breathed in deeply walking back towards Emma, shoulders squared. "Well that's the biggest incentive of all, isn't it?" He pulled his right hand up and swung. The back of his hand making an echoing slap off the skin of Emma's face. 

Tony choked on his own breath. Staggering to the screen again. Someone was screaming and it took him all of two seconds to realize it was him. He watched impotently as Emma's face slowly swiveled back around to look at Hammer. Her countenance was blank as she stared up at her abuser, a trickle of blood dripping slowly from the corner of her mouth. 

Tony whimpered. Throat spent from his yells. 

"Aw shit sweet girl." Hammer knelt on his haunches in front of Emma. She keened lowly in fear and Tony echoed her pain. A quiet moan of absolute desolation bursting from him. "Looks like you caught my ring on your lip there. Shame." Hammer pulled out the handkerchief from his jacket, reaching to dab at the drop of blood. Tony's hands were fisted so hard he could feel his nails digging into his skin. He watched as Emma flinched away, as Hammer grit his teeth against her wince, as he grabbed her chin so hard it pursed her lips and caved her cheeks, turning her forcefully towards him.

Tony's hands were now on the TV. Palms flat and straining. 

Hammer wiped at the blood, forcefully. When the deed was done he shoved her face away and ticked his head towards where they had initially brought her into the room. Tony watched as she turned back to him, her façade mimicking the hopelessness he felt gripping his being. 

He mouthed her name. She mouthed his back. And then she was gone. 

His gaze stayed off to the side of the screen. Every fiber in his body alight with outrage, despondency and ineptitude. 

The handkerchief stained with Emma's blood was now waving around in his peripheral. Tony tried to even his breathing as he forced his body to back away from the screen. Every step felt heavy. 

When he was able to make himself look at Hammer again he wanted to scream anew. The man was smiling. A peaceful smile full of bliss. 

Tony bared his teeth, "I'm going to kill you." It was a promise. 

Hammer's lips stretched further, "We'll see." It was a taunt. 

The screen went black and Tony fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we doing? Holding up? I hope so. Hang in there guys, it's going to be a bumpy ride!
> 
> Stay with me though! I'll make it better eventually ;-)
> 
> I made a new mood board on my tumblr if you follow me there! Give it a look! @SiriusMuggle
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me the boost I need to push out content! (shameless need for self affirmation.) :-)


	5. There is no Sorrow, Except in Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little filler/transitional chapter. Enjoy!

Her knees scraped across rough concrete as she was tossed back into the cell she woke up in. She stayed on her hands and knees for a moment, slowing her breathing. Everything hurt. Her head was still swimming, most likely a side effect from whatever drug they used to incapacitate her. Her biceps were sore, hand shaped bruises appearing like quick blossoming flowers. Her cheek and lip stung. Probing the afflicted area with her tongue she tasted the tang of copper. 

Emma rolled over onto on her bottom. Shuffling until her back was against the wall. It was concrete as well. The whole room was concrete apart from the bars which lined one side. Looking out of them gave her no clue as to where she was. There was only more concrete in the form of a dark, dank hallway. 

There was a small mattress with a thin sheet against the opposite wall from her. Also what she assumed to be a toilet up against the back wall. She hadn't inspected it yet but there was a stack of what looked to be rough napkins beside it. The "toilet" was no more than an wooden box with a hole. 

Sighing in defeat she wrapped her arms tight around her mid section. She curled her legs up against her mid riff, knees resting just below her chin. It was cold in the cell. Her sundress not offering adequate protection against the chill. Goosebumps broke out across her arms and legs making her already weak body ache with the shivers that racked through her. 

The situation was bleak. 

Her mind was in no better shape. 

She was worried. Scared. Anxious. 

Tony. 

Tony was a constant loop in her mind. Seeing him in the small screen nearly wrecked her. He looked torn to pieces. She wanted to reassure him that she was okay but fear made her hesitant. She cursed herself for not being stronger. Not having the attitude to stand up to her captors. She was no Natasha Romanoff. She was sure the Russian assassin would have severely injured everyone in sight by now, escaping without a scratch.

A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and she wiped it away with brisk agitation.

No. 

She was most certainly no Natasha. 

Her only plan was to stay quiet and compliant. Probably not the most thought out plan but it was all she had. All she was capable of. 

Her stomach trembled and she laid a hand over it. 

She couldn't even bring herself to think about the possibility...

No. If she was...well...she was sure everything was fine. It had to be. 

She had to be. 

A tittering laugh echoed its way down the concrete hall, pulling Emma from her spiraling thoughts. 

She took a deep breath, huddling more into herself. Footsteps followed, slow, deliberate. 

"Woo-Wee! What a show!" He materialized from the darkness like a phantom. Clean cut, hair perfectly styled, black rimmed glasses perched on a straight nose, clothes expensive and fitting. But his face. His face was wrong. His smile had an edge. His eyes were cold, lifeless. Dangerous. 

Emma ducked her head. Resting her forehead on her knee. As much as she wanted to know why she was here and what he wanted with her she couldn't bring herself to face him. 

He didn't seem to mind, it appeared he just wanted an audience. Didn't matter if they were captivated or not.

"I got to say honey, you played your part well! The crying, the longing looks...damn...I just about swooned." He laughed again. It had no joy in it. 

Emma quivered. 

She heard him step closer to the bars. The sound of skin rubbing against abrasive metal was obscenely loud in the silent, oppressive atmosphere.

"You know...I was in jail not too long ago myself. Of course, my position and name afforded me a few more luxuries than you're currently experiencing." He breathed a laugh through his nose. She could tell from the volume of his voice that he was close now. Just outside the bars from where she rested. 

As inconspicuously as she could, she scooted further down the wall, inch by inch. Away from the mysterious maniac. 

"But enough about me...as fun as the subject is." She heard him crouch, his leather shoes creaking as they bent to accommodate his weight. "I was thinking," he cleared his throat. His voice taking on a gentle tone that instantly put her on edge, "I meant what I said. You certainly are not Tony's normal go to gal." Emma swallowed hard against his passive aggressive insult. "But me. Now I have more simple tastes. I may be able to swing you some more ammenitites...in exchange for..." 

He let the sentence hang but Emma knew what he was angling for. Her stomach almost revolted against her at the thought. She pulled her knees tighter to herself. She would not answer him. There was no answer she could give that would illicit a positive reaction. 

She heard him huff a sigh, imitating being put out. 

"Fine. Don't say I didn't offer sweet cheeks. This might whole ordeal might have been a little easier on you if you had a man out here greasing the wheels, if you know what I'm saying?" He clicked his tongue. 

Emma still gave no response. Quiet and compliant. It was her mantra. She would stick to it until another option presented itself. Letting this seedy man have her body in exchange for comfort was not it.

Not in the least. 

She would never. 

The man smacked his lips, groaning as he stood and stretched. 

"That's alright honey. I may ask again before our time together is through. When you figure out I'm not what you should be most worried about well..." he leaned into the bars and whispered, "I'll be here to listen to your pleading." He laughed again. A cold sound. Emma fought not to quake beneath it. 

He walked away. The clap of his shoes bouncing around the desolate space. 

"After you meet him...I'll look like a docile kitten purring for affection." The ominous statement was thrown over his shoulder before he disappeared into the abyss. The sound of his retreating footsteps the only indication that he didn't just vanish into thin air. 

Emma was left alone again.

Laying her head back against the wall she sighed long and low. Closing her eyes she tried to rally her thoughts into something positive. 

Tony would find her. 

Natasha would find her. 

They had to. 

They would.

That was all she had in the way of self encouragement. Lifting her head, she glanced around the cell. Looking for anything that may give her a clue or a weak spot that she could manipulate to her advantage.

Nothing. 

Not unless she had the strength to disassemble the wooden box and fashion a blunt object to swing at someone. 

Unlikely.

Pushing herself off the wall, she rose. Her mind tripped to the thought of who else was apart of this. The unknown enigmatic man had mentioned another. Someone worse than him. 

Emma shuddered. She wanted to ask herself who could be worse but she knew better than to jinx the situation to turn out more atrocious than it was. Pacing the cell she tried to work out her anxious jitters. 

She missed Tony. She wished she would have called him. Or let Mark call him.

Oh God! Mark!

She stopped her pacing, fresh worry bubbling inside her chest. Was Mark okay? Was he here too? 

Stepping up to the bars, she grabbed two firmly placing her face in-between. She strained to see down the hallway. Looking either way afforded her no clue if there was anything beyond her cell. The only source of light was a small window at the top of the wall behind her. Too tiny for even petite stature to fit through. Everything else was shrouded in darkness.

Taking a chance she whispered out into the gloomy passage, "Mark?"

Swallowing against her hope and fear, she waited. A part of her desired to hear a response, praying that she wasn't alone. But another part. A bigger part, wanted to hear nothing. 

Nothing was what she got, even after raising her voice slightly to call out two more times. 

Letting go of the bars, she backed away. Feeling relief that she didn't receive a reply. She crossed her fingers mentally, hoping that meant he was safe. Away from here. 

Sagging under the weight of her turmoil, she listlessly made her way to the mattress. Curling up on her side, she cradled her stomach. If she only had to worry about herself she could do this. But, she had to face the possibility that there was another life on the line. 

A little life growing inside her. 

Breathing deeply through her nose, exhaling out her mouth, she felt a hot tear slide across her cheek and wet the mattress beneath her temple. 

She may not be able to fight for herself but she would do everything in her power to protect 'them'. Flattening her palm across her abdomen she swore it over and over. The silent promise giving her strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much going on on Emma's end...at the moment. Just wanted to put her perspective in. Tony is up next! Should have that chapter up by Sunday if everything goes to plan! 
> 
> Who is our mysterious other antagonist, I wonder!? Any guesses? 
> 
> Join me on Tumblr for mood boards and updates if you wanna! @SiriusMuggle
> 
> Shoot me some comments, I love your opinions and feedback! Kudos also work wonders on my writer's block! ;-)


	6. Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the weather decided my plans for me! Guess I'm staying in! So here's an early chapter! YAY...? Enjoy!

"Tony?"

Emma.

"Tony."

Emma. Please.

"Tony!"

Jerking awake, Tony gasped for breath. Emma's name lodged in his throat. Blinking rapidly to clear the disorientation, Tony realized he was prone in the middle of his living room. A blank faced Natasha crouched above him with Bruce, shoulders hunched looking concerned, hovering in the background.

Swallowing the thick coating that seemed to line his esophagus, he pushed himself up onto his elbows. A hand coming up to run over his face and hair. Pinching the bridge of his nose he focused on breathing for a couple minutes. 

Reassessing everything in his head. Emma was gone. His fingers tightened on the cartilage of his nose. Justin Hammer had her. He bit his lip hard, eyes scrunching in the corners to stop the onslaught of tears. 

He had to keep it together. 

"Tony?" Natasha's inquiry of his name had him snapping up. Body moving from laying flat, to sitting to standing so fast his equilibrium struggled to maintain balance. He didn't answer Nat. Walking towards his lab he cautiously called for Jarvis. Releasing a breath of relief when the AI promptly answered.

"Sir. My systems are back online and normal. After a complete sweep throughout the mainframe and beyond I can find no source to the breach or how I was taken offline. There is no thread to grasp." Tony's shoulders slumped as he continued forward, two sets of footsteps following steadily behind. "However, sir...whomever traversed the system was unaware of the shadow back up. I was able to still record the incoming video via that route."

Tony slumped against the opening of his lab. This time it was Bruce who invaded his personal space. A steadying hand to his shoulder. Tony reached up and grasped it in solidarity before moving again. 

Lights flickering on and monitors popping into existence at his entry into the lab. 

"Pull up the video Jarvis, please." He motioned for Nat and Bruce to come further into his area. Pointing them to a position in front of a floating monitor. When Hammer's pompous face popped up again, all teeth and biting sarcasm, Tony turned away. Focusing on bringing up footage from around the area that Emma was last seen. 

While the system ran and data burst forth, Tony rubbed at the crustiness of his eyes. He must have passed out right after Hammer cut the feed. He felt feeble and weak. Letting his emotions run him to the point of where he buckled. He'd wasted precious time looking for Emma lost in the world of unconsciousness. 

He'd make up for it. 

He wouldn't stop until he had her back.

Natasha came up behind him looking grim. She scanned the monitor he was focusing on before she spoke, "I can't determine a location from the video. There were no windows or external noise that I could discern after isolating the audio. He has her somewhere remote. That's all I know. Jarvis is running facial recognition on the extra goons. Waiting on the results."

Tony breathed in deeply while nodding his head. He felt as if his chest was collapsing. He hoped his façade didn't reflect it. He felt Natasha's hand brush against his spine. A gentle caress of fingertips that slid from between his shoulder blades to the middle of his back. 

His face must have gave away his internal conflict after all. 

The monitor before him finally pulled up the video clip of Emma and Mark exiting the wellness facility. Tony held his breath, attention completely caught by his soulmate and her actions. Moving his hands to the screen he motioned for it expand, the picture zooming in on Emma alone. Bringing a hand to his chin he studied her actions. She looked baffled. Her head was swinging around just slightly less than erratically. When she spun back to Mark he witnessed the shock on her face and he paused. Zooming back out he noticed an unknown man was now behind Mark, holding him steady as he plunged a syringe into his neck. Though, Tony noted with mounting aggravation that no matter which angle he played the feed from the man's face was always obscured. 

Playing the video back again he watched as Mark fell. Looking back to Emma his heart spasmed painfully at the look of terror on her face. Her sweet mouth frozen in horror. He swallowed hard when a door opened from a car parked innocuously right outside of the spa. An arm extended out enough to stab his soulmate in the neck. The same arms caught her lithe from, deftly pulling her into the vehicle that proceeded to drive off. 

Tony ran the license on the car and it came back registered to Hammer Tech. It was a company vehicle. Any one employed by the company could access a vehicle. Rubbing his face aggressively he lamented on the regret of not buying out the company when he had the chance. Instead he let the running of it fall to a seemingly competent executive assistant. 

He'd have to get a hold of them to see if they were aware someone was using their vehicles for criminal activity. 

Bruce meanwhile called for Tony to have a look at what he had found. Spinning in place he paced to Bruce to see he was going over videos that Tony was surprised he was able to access. It was security feed from Seagate Prison. The date indicated that it was from two weeks ago. 

Bruce explained what he was seeing, "It appears Hammer had a visitor over a period of about a month. Same guy. He claimed to be a documentarian wanting to do a piece on the downfall of Hammer Industries. Hammer and he met up a couple times a week. Turns out the guy wasn't interested in a biography after all."

Indicating for Tony and Natasha to watch the screen they both observed as the man sat beside Justin's cell. A camera man rolling behind him with guards stationed at the end of the hall. Tony was beginning to grow frustrated when the feed showed nothing but Justin waving his hands around erratically as the interviewer nodded along. That was until the camera man suddenly swung his camera to the guards. Tony leaned in closer to see a gun hidden inside the lens of the camera. Quickly and efficiently the guards fell. The interviewer used a small explosive on the door of the cell and just like that, Hammer was free.

The feed cut off just as Hammer passed under the camera, flashing a cheeky wink at the device. 

"It looks like, from what I can tell, someone hacked the security cameras and instigated several explosions throughout the prison. In the mayhem and riots that followed, Hammer was able to escape with relative ease." Bruce concluded by taking off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes. 

"Why didn't we know?" Tony inquired while starting at frozen screen. "Why did no one tell us that Hammer escaped?"

"They must not have deemed it worthy of the Avengers." Natasha's answer came with a sneer and rough roll of her eyes. 

"I didn't even hear anything about it on the news." Tony exclaimed as he made his way to another monitor, searching for any articles on the break out at Seagate. Nothing. 

Natasha hummed in contemplation, "Seagate houses some pretty big baddies. They must not have wanted to news to get out that someone escaped. Could cause a panic. The higher ups must have paid big money to keep it out of the media."

Tony grit his teeth, falling limply yet with force onto a rolling stool. He ran his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time, grabbing at the back of his neck. "So we know the how, when and where. Just have to figure out the who and the why. Hammer didn't act alone. He may be a narcissist but in the grand scheme of things he isn't a planner." 

Silence filled the lab and Tony rubbed at his forehead. A headache was forming and he knew it wasn't going to get any better. Cracking his neck he slid his stool to another monitor, determined to find something that would give him a lead on his soulmate. 

As his hands raised to check on the status of his facial recognition software Jarvis chimed, "Sir, there is an incoming call from New-York Presbyterian."

Tony's stomach performed a flip, "Put it through. Speaker."

Mark's labored voiced filled the lab. He sounded broken, tired and so damn sad Tony had to swallow against his own rising depression.

"Tony. I'm so sorry."

Tony looked down and sniffed. Clearing his throat he answered in a voice that was only slightly unsteady, "It's fine. There was nothing you could have done. I'm glad you're okay."

Mark's breath stuttered and his pain filled the lab, "I-I didn't see anything. One minute Emma was looking around like she lost something and the next I was out."

His abused heart squeezed at the sound of his soulmate's name. Tony looked to Bruce then Natasha. Both their faces set in a mixture of sympathy and determination. Bolstering himself he answered, "You say Emma was acting differently. Looking around? Did she say anything to you? Before that? During?"

The only sound he got in return was breathing. Measured breathing as if Mark was preparing himself for something. Tony crossed his arms over his chest, felt his face set in to stone. Whatever Mark was going to tell him he would handle it. 

He had to. 

A gust of a sigh then Mark spoke, "She was distracted all day. I tried to brush it off but...it's so unlike her," Tony hummed in agreement which encouraged Mark to continue, "she...got sick at the spa...I wanted to call you Tony, I swear!"

Mark's revelation and subsequent outburst made Tony stand. He had no where to go so he locked his body, preparing for a blow. 

No one spoke for a few moments. Tony could tell Mark had started crying again. Little hiccupping sobs tearing at his ears and making him want to scream. Yet he couldn't make himself ask. He knew Mark had more to say but he couldn't make his mouth work. Clenching his teeth he turned his face to Natasha. She felt his stare instantly and within a second interpreted his dilemma.

"Mark," her voice was soothing. A voice she used to lull victims into a false sense of security only this time she was actually trying, "What happened with Emma? Did she say something to you?"

Tony breathed in slowly through his nose and expelled it equally as slow out his mouth. Inclining his head quickly in thanks to his friend. She nodded back, just as quick. 

"I...well...she didn't want me to call Tony. I wanted to! I...I tried to get her to. But she said you were busy." Tony's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't help it. Could hold it no longer. But Mark wasn't done. 

"Tony..." Tony knew he was going to cut him to the quick. He could tell by the absolute devastation that coated Mark's speech. He heard him inhale once more and on the exhale he released the ruinous words, "...we thought she might be pregnant."

The stool caught Tony as knees wobbled and he caved onto it. A stunned glance at Bruce and Natasha showed they were just as taken back by the news. The crying increased on line, echoing throughout the lab. No one spoke again and Bruce disconnected the call with a few murmured words to Mark that Tony's fractured mind did not comprehend. 

Pregnant?

Could she...?

Was it possible...?

Tony stood up, then sat back down, then stood up again. Paced to the wall, then back. Sat down, stood up. His breathing was coming faster than he knew was normal. Natasha's face once again filled his narrowing vision. 

"Tony." Her voice was firm but muffled from the rushing sound resounding through his ears. "Tony, you have to calm down. It isn't confirmed. We don't know yet if she is. Let's just focus on getting her back. Just breathe."

Tony followed her as she mimicked deep breaths in then out. A litany of 'Emma's pregnant' still ringing through his head. Natasha guided him back to the stool. Within a few minutes his breathing was back under control yet his cheeks were wet and his head was pounding out a beat that matched the erratic thumping of his heart. 

The desolation of the news was almost more than he could stand. His body was rebelling against his mind reeking havoc on his system. His heart and soul wanted to shrivel and weep while his mind was demanding retribution and swift harm to anyone involved. This should be a happy moment. Finding out his soulmate was pregnant should have been filled with tears of elation. He heart should not be beating with complete bleakness at the news that the woman he loves whole heartedly may be carrying his child. 

Natasha was still crouched in front of him, a hand on his knee as he broke down internally. He didn't relish her shock when without warning his riot of emotions forced his body up, twisting to grab the stool and throwing it with a force that rivaled that of the Hulk's against the glass wall of the lab. 

It didn't break. The walls were bullet proof and though he felt he could upend the world in his grief, he was only a man. His shoulder's slumped and he gave into the waterfall of sorrow that had been fighting it's way to the surface. Clasping a hand over his eyes, he wept. 

He felt an arm across his shoulder. The smell of warm citrus clueing in his barely functioning mind that Bruce was embracing him. Tony's face fell onto his shoulder. Letting his guard down for now, he clung to the other man's back with tightening fists in his shirt. Bruce didn't say anything, merely held him back just as tightly.

Tony's confidence was failing him. He was failing his soulmate. The thought brought a rough sob from his throat which elicited Bruce to roughly rub a hand up and down his back. 

He let himself be lost in his agony for few more moments. Just a few. He could afford no more then that. 

With a large sniff and a final choked sob he pulled himself away from Bruce. Clasping a hand on the other mans shoulder he tried to smile his thanks but he knew he didn't accomplish it. Bruce didn't seem to mind, he merely nodded his head once, thumping his own hand twice against Tony's own shoulder. 

Tony released him fully and backed away to lean against one of his many work surfaces. He ran a rough hand over his face, mopping up the wetness with brusque strokes. 

Ok. Ok. He was okay.

Nodding to himself, he pushed himself off his desk with renewed determination. 

"Jarvis." Tony called out to his AI as he spun to pull up yet another holo-monitor. Inputting new data into his system that would track the car that had taken Emma through various CCTV cameras, he finally noticed that Jarvis didn't answer him. 

Cocking his head, he called again. He sensed Bruce and Natasha's equal confusion behind him when the high pitched frequency from before blasted through his lab. Himself and the other occupants slammed their hands over their ears as they watched in confusion as all the monitors around them blinked in and out. 

Finally the noise ceased and the monitors remained dark. Straightening from his hunch, Tony slowly released his ears. Opening his mouth to ask if the others were okay he faltered. 

He watched, mystified, as all the holograms in his lab blinked back to life. Arranging themselves to make one large screen in the middle of his lab.

"Jarvis!" Tony fruitlessly tried again. Bruce and Natasha came to stand on either side of him. The trio forming a line of defense that had been honed through years of fighting together. 

None of them were prepared when the newly reconstructed holographic monitor finally stopped shifting. An image appearing across it that was eerily familiar yet unexpectedly different.

It was the same room Justin Hammer had been in before. Only this time the madman was no where to be found. In his place, smack in the center of the room was a huddled figure laying on the floor curled into themselves, facing away from the camera.

Tony's breath rushed out of him when he recognized the pattern of Emma's sundress and the soft fall of her hair. Her shoulders were quaking, indicating that she was crying. The feed lacked audio and Tony stepped toward the screen, his insides twisted in relief at seeing Emma and torment that she was weeping. Bruce laid a hand on his forearm to stall him. He almost shook it off when a pair of legs, clad in light tan dress pants complete with shiny black shoes stepped in front of the camera.

The image shook as the person lifted the device and tried to settle it onto another surface. Emma's form was now further from site, off to the side, but still within viewing distance. She seemed stiffer now. Almost as if she was purposely holding herself still as to not attract attention. 

Tony's rage simmered below the surface. 

A few seconds passed and audio skittered across the speakers of the lab. The shaking of the camera now had sound to accompany it. When the device finally settled, Tony's lungs felt tight from how long he had been holding his breath.

A clean cut man's face appeared in front of the camera. He straightened his tie and slicked his blonde hair back as he made himself comfortable before them. Adjusting the sleeves of his jacket, he threw a careless look over his shoulder at Emma before he trained his eyes into the screen. His face was blank at first, a look so hollow and flat that Tony had to refrain from shuddering. 

When he broke out into a mega watt smile, Tony's body did spasm in alert. His grin was more unnerving in it's falsity. 

He cleared his throat and the noise of it reverberated along the glass walls of the lab. 

"Hello Tony. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aldrich Killian...and you killed my soulmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter! How are we doing? Did anyone suspect? Oooohhh! It's getting good peeps! I'm getting excited myself! 
> 
> Poor Tony. Poor Emma. 
> 
> Thoughts? Feedback? Questions? Give them to me my dear readers! I love them!
> 
> Comments and kudos are like candy, please feed me! ;-)
> 
> I'm putting up a new mood board that I've had ready on my Tumblr tomorrow to keep the surprise for a bit until people have read this! Follow me if you want @SiriusMuggle


	7. Counterblow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Finally! I hope you enjoy! (Trigger Warning. Violence against a female character)

Her stomach hurt. A periodic cramping that had her rubbing her lower abdomen often. She was worried. About everything, of course. But mostly for the little life that could be inside her. 

Was this pain normal?

It felt like her insides were straining. A pull on her muscles and ligaments that didn't feel right. But, what did she know about possible pregnancy? Next to nothing. Unfortunately.

She snuffled her face against the thread bare mattress. She had barely moved from her fetal position since she adopted it. She didn't know whether to feel grateful or not that her captors hadn't gave her food or water. The lack of sustenance meant she had no need for the box that masqueraded as a toilet. 

She was getting thirsty though. And her stomach, along with the consistent twinging, had started to rumble. The thought of food made her both slightly nauseous and increasingly ravenous. It was an odd combination. Curling further into herself, trying to ward off the chill of the room, Emma contemplated how long she'd been in the cell. Going by the weak light filtering through the miniscule window, she'd guess no more than two days. 

Her heart clenched, knowing her soulmate was most likely sick with worry. The thought was troublesome, filling her with anxious unease. 

God. She missed him. She didn't want him blaming himself. Although, a small part of her knew that was a futile hope. 

Pulling a shaky hand out from beneath her head she ran a finger along the chain of her necklace. The silver chain was adorned with a small heart that had the date she and Tony exchanged words engraved on the back of it. Tony had gifted it to her on their first Valentine's Day together and Emma never took it off. Likewise he always kept on the watch she had gifted him for Christmas the previous year. She took comfort in the slight weight of the tiny heart in her palm. A connection to her soulmate held delicately in her hand. 

She sniffled, the iciness of the room and her own emotions clogging her sinuses. 

Emma thought a few times to be more proactive in her confinement. Search the room, try to formulate an escape plan or even figure out a way to take down her captors when they returned. She scoffed internally. The room had nor held nothing. It was a cement box filled with only her and despair. 

Breathing in deeply through her nose, she fought to quell her growing misery. Becoming down trodden would not help her situation. But, she admitted only to herself, it was getting harder by the minute to not give in to her despondency. 

Emma sat up, a thought that she should stretch her muscles skittering across her mind. Leaning her back against the cold concrete, shivering at it's unpleasant temperature, she made to extend her legs when a loud bang echoed down the hallway.

The shock of noise so loud after many hours of silence shot through Emma's body like an arrow to the heart. Her ears thrummed with the reverberations bouncing around in her little corner of captivity.

Holding her breath, Emma strived to hear any further noise. She didn't have to wait long before footsteps followed. Slow, deliberate and heavy. 

Swallowing hard against her rising trepidation, Emma curled her knees up under her chin. Bringing the thin blanket up around her shoulders like a cloak. Placing her forehead on her knees, she steadied her breathing. If it was the same man from before she would just ignore him and pray he would go away without incident. 

The tread from the newcomer stopped outside of her cell. She didn't lift her head yet she held her breath, straining to make out any more noise. 

Nothing.

She couldn't even hear breathing. 

The unknown visitor was as sturdy as a statue. The thought caused a shudder of nervosity to slither down her spine. 

The hairs on her arms and legs were prickling, indicating that whoever was standing outside her cell was staring intently at her. Her breath left her in a stuttering whoosh of air. The weight of this person's gaze was unnerving bordering on terrifying. 

Just when Emma thought she would hyperventilate under the scrutiny, she heard the door to her cell slowly creak open. Raising her eyes to just above her knees she witnessed what she assumed was a man's black shoes and tan pants enter the cell. Unless the captor from before had changed his clothes, this was a new person altogether. 

She watched, as stealthily as she was able, as the man came to stand directly in front of her. He did nothing for several minutes. Silent tears started to flow from the corner of Emma's eyes. While he'd done nothing so far, his very presence was threatening. Wreaking havoc on Emma's already overwrought emotions. 

The man suddenly squatted down on his haunches. The change in position startling Emma, forcing her back to try and meld more into the concrete supporting her. Focusing on his face, Emma determined that she'd never seen this man before. He was all angles and slickness. Sharp jaw and cheekbones. Not a hair out of place. His stare was just a fierce. 

When she noticed his hand coming toward her from her peripheral, she flinched. Her breathing was coming heavier now and the motion of her wince gave him pause. His head cocked, studying her as if she was an exhibit in a museum. His hand only stalled for a moment before he continued. 

At the first touch of his fingers through her hair, Emma's shoulders hunched. Trying without having to move to much to dislodge the wandering hand. 

She observed through weepy eyes as his own narrowed. Before she could blink he'd used the same hand to grab a fistful of her hair, forcing her head back. She cried out in shock. Her own voice hoarse from disuse. 

His other hand came up to roughly push wayward strands of hair off her face. The movement was aggressive and Emma tried to move away but the hand in her hair prevented her from escaping. After he deemed her face clear from wisps of hair, he grasped her chin. Using his two points of hold, he moved her face closer to his. 

Emma was now sobbing. Heaving breaths of pain and fear expelling rapidly from her mouth. His face, however, had not changed. No emotion flittered across his features. No feeling lit up nor dimmed his eyes. He was immovable in every way and Emma was horror stricken at the complete lack of reaction to his deeds. 

After a few minutes of keeping her suspended in his inspection, which felt like hours to Emma, he stood. The unfortunate thing was he kept ahold of Emma's hair and face, forcing her to stand with him. Her tears increased in volume as the stinging pain at the roots of her hair intensified. Her legs felt wobbly from all her time laying down and she cursed herself mentally for not moving sooner. 

He gave her no quarter. As soon as they were both standing he moved. Letting go of her chin he swiveled to the side, hand still tight in her hair, marching her from the cell. For some reason she knew leaving now would be worse than staying and instinctively she locked herself in place.

The man tightened his grip on her hair and she whimpered yet still didn't move. Closing her eyes, she struggled to block out the pain. A mistake. An unexpected pain burst across her cheek. She would have fell with the way her head snapped to the side had her captor not still had an iron hold on the roots of her hair. 

Snapping her eyes open, one of her hands came up to lay over the area that had been afflicted. It was warm beneath her fingers and a flare of pain accompanied her touch. Running her hand along her cheek and to her lip she felt a wetness. Pulling her hand away from where it had came to rest on the corner of her lip, she saw her fingertips were stained with blood. He must have opened her healing wound from before. Or created a new one. 

Shock shot through her system and her eyes snapped to his. He was just as expressionless as before. He could very well be having a boring conversation with someone about the weather instead of standing in this cell with her inflicting bodily harm onto a woman. 

He cracked his neck. Face set in stone. Emma did not resist when he made to move again. 

The hold he had at the base of her scalp was unbearably painful. Emma tried to angle her head as they walked in a way that wouldn't hurt. She could find no reprieve. At the end of the hall, they approached the room Emma was brought to the first time. If she didn't know any better she would think that this was all their set up was. A long concrete corridor, with her cell at one end and a round open room at the other. 

But, as her eyes scanned the area after being thrust through the threshold, she saw more doors. Leading to rooms unknown. She wondered if they were locked, if they led to freedom. Maybe, if she got desperate enough she would try one and find out. The unknown man's hand gripped her hair tighter, almost as if he could hear her thoughts. Cringing at the ache that shot through her skull, she reconsidered.

He stopped suddenly in the middle of the room, his hold on her jerking her own body to an abrupt halt as well. She was standing slightly in front of him so she couldn't see his face but she could hear him now. Breathing deeply in and out. Calming himself? 

His hold loosened and the tenseness around her shoulders lessened as well. 

What now?

Without warning, he grabbed her shoulders and spun her back to face him. She had just enough time to blink in surprise before another slap rang through the room. This time she did fall with the force of it. Her knees scraping across rough concrete, face following hard enough for small pebbles to dig into her cheek. It happened so quickly she didn't even have a chance to cry out. 

Inhaling deeply, her brain caught up with her body's mistreatment. Sharp pain flared up across every afflicted area. The cheek he slapped felt as if someone hit her with a brick. It hurt to wince. Emma's breath stuttered out of her. Her tears were stinging her abrasions but she couldn't make herself stop crying. 

She heard the man move away and she curled more into herself, trying to stop making noise. Praying he'd leave her be. Concentrating on her breathing, she startled when she heard him speak.   
"Hello Tony. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aldrich Killian...and you killed my soulmate."

She gasped quietly. An intake of air that burned her throat and agitated her facial injuries. She fought not to turn around. She didn't want Tony to see her like this. Breathing deeply, Emma hoped more than anything that he could see the rise and fall of her respiration. At least then, he would know she was still alive. 

Focusing back on the conversation she heard Tony gasp, a wet sound. Her heart broke.

"Emma? Emma, sweetheart?"

God. She wanted to call out to him, but she dared not to move. When the man, Aldrich he had said, shifted in his seat she tensed. Fear of him kept her immobile. 

"It's very rude not to pay attention to someone who is speaking to you. Manners maketh the man, Tony." His voice was smooth but there was an undertone to it that made her spine stiffen. His inflection was all wrong, not quite monotone yet seemingly disinterested. Eerie. 

She heard Tony's rough breathing before he replied, "What do you want? I don't...I don't know you...I didn't kill your soulmate!"

His voice rose with every word. Emma had never heard him like this. So distraught. Destroyed. She swallowed against a sob, she had to be quiet. As much as she wanted to see Tony, talk to him. He wasn't here, only a screen. Aldrich, however, was here. A man capable of fast violence without blinking an eye. 

"Maya Hansen." The name rang through the quiet of the room. Tony's heavy exaltations the only response to Aldrich's proclamation, but his facial expression but have shown some form of an affirmative. She heard Aldrich shift again in his seat, "Ah...I see you remember now. Shall we catch the rest of the room up on your past proclivities, hm?"

Aldrich stood, she could tell by sound of his shifting body, the shuffling of clothing. She tensed again, her taut skin pulling at her scrapes and bruises. Placing a hand over her stomach, she prepared herself mentally and physically for what she knew was about to happen. 

No sooner did her hand come in contact with her lower abdomen did the change in air indicate Aldrich's looming presence. Shutting her eyes, she waited for the inevitable. It didn't take long.

Swooping in like a hawk to prey, Aldrich grabbed her around her bicep and lifted her from the floor. Her body swung with the movement like a rag doll. Tony's shout of rage made her squeeze her eyes shut tighter. 

Not for the first time, she wished in that moment, that she could be stronger for him. 

Aldrich drug her back to the metal chair accompanied by a desk containing a laptop. On the screen, when Emma dared to crack her eyes open, displayed the wrecked face of her soulmate. 

When his eyes connected with hers she inadvertently let out a sob of relief mixed with guilt and dismay. 

His eyes were streaming as well. His face filling the screen as if he'd moved as close as he could get to it. 

Aldrich brought her back to the moment by bodily maneuvering her to sit across his lap, one arm wrapped tight around her chest while the other rested across her knees. A mock interpretation of an embrace that had Emma's body stiff with disgust. 

"Now," Aldrich's voice rumbled in his chest and she felt it through her body. He gave her no leeway to move. She was unable to do anything but stare into Tony's eyes and plead silently that he knew she would endure until he would come for her. Because he would come. She knew it. "Here we are. Comfy. Let's discuss past transgressions, yes?"

His hand came up to brush the hair back from her face, revealing what she was sure was a bruised and bloody mess. Tony's moan of devastation only confirmed her dreaded suspicions. She watched as his jaw locked, face mottled red and tears drip steadily from his eyes. 

"Ple-Please, fuck. Let her go! If you want me for some fucked up revenge on something I had nothing to do with than come and get me! Don't...leave her out of this!"

Tony's voice was rough with grief. Tears making the delivery of his anger less than smooth. Emma's heart constricted. 

A short burst of air from Aldrich's nose was his response. A small, smug laugh of a man who enjoys seeing pain. 

"What's the saying? An eye for an eye? Yes? You took something precious from me. And now...Now I will do the same to you."

It was stated so simply. As if he wasn't talking about a person's life on the line. 

"What do you want? I'll give you whatever it is...just-"

"Just what? Don't hurt her?" His hand came up again to turn her face from side to side. She moved willingly, his touch invoking horrified submission. He tsked, "A little to late for that I'm afraid." 

Tony inhaled sharply, most likely at the extant of her injuries. She once again tried to implore with her eyes that she was okay, she would bear the suffering. His eyes in response were alit with guilt and torment. She released a breath of anguish wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around him. Bask in the comfort, stability and love of his warm and sturdy body. 

Aldrich's hum of mock consideration brought her back to the moment, "You have nothing I want anymore, Tony. At one point, I would have given anything to speak with you about mine and my soulmate's scientific break throughs. Now...now I just want to see you suffer. Suffer as I am."

She watched as Tony broke eye contact with her. Closing his own and lowering his head while his shoulder's shook. A hand came into frame, laying on his upper back, feminine. Just as a jolt of possessive vexation tore through her already upset stomach, she saw a flash of red hair just at the corner of the screen. 

Natasha. She sagged as much as she was able in reassurance that someone was there for him. As much as she wished it could be her, she knew Nat would hold him together as best as she could until they could find her. 

Aldrich inhaled deeply through his nose, straightening his body behind her. 

"Let's discuss why we are here. I want you to know exactly why your actions led you to this. The loss of my soulmate...and the soon to be demise of your own."

Lifting his head, Tony's wretched growl of wrath had Emma's breath stuttering. 

"You kill her and you will wish you were never born." The statement from Tony was said with absolute assuredness. Calmly delivered with striking force. 

Aldrich merely laughed. A hollow sound.

"How can you kill something that's already dead?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry for the delay! I wasn't feeling all that great for a bit! If you follow me on Tumblr, I usually try to keep everyone updated with when I will put up a new chapter or if there will be delays. Along with fun story/mood boards! @SiriusMuggle
> 
> Anyway! How was it? How are we feeling? Tough times, I know. Don't worry! A happily ever after is in the cards, they just have to work for it! ;-)
> 
> Comments and kudos are super inspiring! Please inspire me! :-)


End file.
